My Heaven
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Susie salmon es una chica que ha sido acesinada. Ella ve como actúan todos por su muerte inclusive skandar. El tema ni los personajes me pertenecen.


Mi nombre es Susie Salmon... Como elpescado. Fui acecinada el 6 diciembre de 2009. Si se preguntan ¿Quién me acecino? Bien, eraun hombre algo mayor "bueno para esta época si lo era" tenía 30 y pico de años. Alguna vez el estuvo casado pero quedó viudo y jamás tuvo hijos. En fin se llamaba George Harvey o mejor conocido como: Mr. Harvey.

Bien le contare como estuvo esto… no me gustaría dejar mucho detalle porque la verdad me aterra y a la vez me hace enfurecer.

Era el 6 de diciembre. Yo iba caminado por el campo de trigo "nevaba" iba de regreso a mi casa cuando me lo tope de frente. El sonreía y por educación yo lo hice.

Me hizo un par de preguntas como: "¿tú eres una de las salmón, verdad?" después me preguntó por mi familia y cuando menos lo imagine ya estaba bajando por unas escaleras "construyo una especie de club secreto para los chicos del vecindario pero eso sólo era una escusa para así poderme acecinar" me enseño el lugar después me ofreció una coca-cola. Después me insistió en quitarme en quitarme la chaqueta.

"Susie, hace demasiado calor, quítate la chaqueta" así lo hice, torpemente. Después me alagó de lo hermosa que lucía, eso me provocó un tremendo escalofrío por la columna vertebral. "¿Tienes novio?" negué con la cabeza.

Mire hacia las escaleras, tenía que salir de aquí a cualquier manera, eso rondaba por mi mente.

Le dije que me tenía que ir, el me bloqueó la puerta. Insistí de nuevo cuando: "quítate la ropa" pregunté incrédula. No sabía lo que quería hacerme hasta que me dijo eso luego vino lo peor… creo que ustedes ya se imaginaran. Para mí fue tan asqueroso.

Estaba debajo de la tierra "el club que Mr. Harvey construyo para matarme" nadie podía oír mis gritos de suplica, ni siquiera había nadie caminado por el campo de trigo… fue un día de mala suerte para mí.

Después me beso, sentí asco… ¿un hombre prácticamente ya anciano besando a una chica de 14? Sólo una vez en mi vida me había besado, se trataba de skandar Keynes, un chico que provenía de Inglaterra.

Lo demás es historia, saco una navaja acabando con mi vida.

Estaba en el cielo, miraba a mi madre desconsolada… ya le había dicho que estaba muerta. Encontraron mi gorro cerca donde el Sr. Harvey me había matado además de mi sangre desparramada por todo el cuarto. Mi madre se echó a llorar, me partió el corazón.

Días después encontraron una parte de mi codo.

En el cielo conocí a una chica, Holly, era vietnamita. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga del cielo.

Enumeradles veces pensaba el Skandar, y recordé la cita que teníamos… Georgie Henley, una chica pelirroja de ojos turquesas… todos mundo pensaba que era rara además de no tener indiferencia entre los vivos y los muertos; aceptaba que estuvieran con los vivos. Rocé mi mano con ella. Holly dice no se supone que haga eso, ella me vio y me recordará para siempre.

En fin, ella le entregó una nota que skandar me había escrito, un poema realmente hermoso. No había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo hasta hace poco.

"¿Eres _el moro_?" había preguntado la chica a skandar. Él sentía una gran indiferencia hacia ella.

"No sabía que significaba _muerto… _pensaba que significaba congelado..." ella trató de darle unas palabras de aliento a skandar. Sabía que a él le gustaba y no aceptaba mi muerte.

"Significa _desaparecido"__._

Georgie era una chica bastante original. Escribía poesía y dibujaba tan bien. Pero desde que choque mi nao contra la suya no ha parado de pensar en mí. Escribe poesía acerca de mí.

El detective que atendía mi caso se había paseado por el vecindario al interrogar a los vecino, peor cuando fue la hora de interrogar a Mr. Harvey él se puso nervios y comenzó a guardar todas las evidencias que delataran mi muerte.

Un día después de mi muerte él se había puesto a lavar todas las machas de sangre de su ropa. Guardó toda la evidencia y se deshizo de la fundamental como mi ropa, mochila, libros, etc.

Cuando tocaron su puerta el actuó naturalmente, hablo con los detectives haciendo parecer que no sabía nada, sólo un poco lo normal.

¿Cómo es que ni siquiera el remordimiento de culpa rondaba por su mente? Lo disfrutaba, de hecho ya se había vuelto una obsesión.

Mi padre se había vuelto un poco paranoico, si. Destruyo todos los barcos de botellas que él había construido y anteriormente me había enseñado a como armar uno. Destruyó cada uno de ellos excepto uno donde colocó una vela y lo puso en la ventana.

Lindsay trataba de ser fuerte, aunque odiaba que todo mundo la señalara _como a la que mataron a su hermana_. En la escuela la señalaba inclusive los maestros. Un día la llamaron para hablar sobre mi muerte pero a la vez le ofrecieron un lugar en el equipo de futbol a lo que ella negó. "es difícil sabiendo a que unos metros mi hermana fue acecinada"

Skandar miraba una foto mía, pero llego a un punto donde tenía que parar, dejar de pensar en mí. Georgie se había hecho amiga de él, leían poesía y bebían tés dulces juntos.

Paso el tiempo… el señor Harvey había comenzado a obsesionarse. Miraba en los periódicos cualquier noticia que viniera el nombre _Salmon. _Ya había pasado tiempo desde mi muerte peor e sintió la necesidad de volverlo a hacer… y esta vez con mi hermana Lindsay.

Lindsay y mi padre eran los únicos que comenzaban a sospechar del Sr. Harvey. Su extraña actitud sobre todo. Lindsay cada vez que pasaba por la casa de Sr. Harvey se friqueaba ¿quién no?

Mi padre hacia llamadas y llamadas al detective acerca de posibles culpables. Todo comenzó desde que revelo mis las fotografías que había tomado. Revelaba una al mes. Mi madre estaba harta de todo esto porque ella solo quería olvidar el pasado peor no podía hacerlo si tenía a mi padre insistiendo con encontrar el posible acecino.

La abuela Lynn llegó a casa como excusa de calmar a mi madre hasta enseño a maquillar a mi hermana "por cierto, ya tenía novio y lo había besado en la cocina en noche buena, él le trajo un collar con la mitad de un corazón y se la dio. Lindsay miro y el traía la otra mitad"

El Sr. Harvey construyo una especie de trampa donde ahí mataría a mi hermana. Mi papá lo vip y le entró la curiosidad "había revelado el ultimo rollo, salía una foto de el Sr. Harvey detrás de un arbusto de flores" la foto confirmo sus sospechas.

Se acercó al Sr. Harvey con intención de averiguar algunas cosas. El estaba armando la _trampa _para Lindsay, después la mirada de mi padre se fijo en los arbustos… estaban manchados con mi sangre… enloqueció y se fue contra Harvey. El huyó hábilmente mientras que mi padre destrozaba la puerta.

El detective hablo con mi padre, mi madre lloraba de coraje. Lindsay escuchó toda la plática y defendió a mi padre… al día siguiente mi madre se fue, muy, muy lejos a trabajar en una huerta. El trabajo era duro pero a ella le gustaba. si le preguntaban cuántos hijos tenía ella decía dos, Lindsay y Buclkey.

Skandar pasaba más tiempo con Georgie, inclusive comenzaba a celarme… llegaba a pensar que me había olvidado tal como lo prometió pero no fue así… podía oír sus pensamientos e iba dirigidos hacia mí.

Georgie seguía escribiendo sobre mí, pero había despertado en ella una atracción hacia skandar.

En la noche… mi padre no pudo controlar su inquietud hacia Harvey y se escabulló persiguiendo al campo de trigo con un bate de beisbol. Al llegar ahí comenzó a escabullirse entre le trigo ya crecido buscando a Harvey con intención de vengarse.

Mis pensamientos lo obligaron… lo quería muerto, si ningún rastro de sangre en sus venas… Holly intentaba calmarme pero ya era tarde…

Mi padre seguía buscándolo peor accidentalmente se topo con Clarissa que se había ido con Brian "su novio" al campo de trigo. La tiro al piso mientras ella gritaba cuando llego Brian a defenderla. Le quito el bate y comenzó a golpearlo… yo solo veía mientras gritaba el nombre de papá y lloraba, después Clarissa gritó "!ya déjalo Brian, ya!" él la ignoró por completo y seguía hasta que mi papá no reaccionó más.

"¡LO MATASTE, BRIAN, LO MATASTE!" dijo llorando. El la tomó del brazo y huyeron.

Más tarde mi papá estaba en el hospital. Lindsay lo fue a ver y lo cuido toda la noche.

Un día Lindsay corría con los demás como solía hacerlo, ella pasó frente a frente a la casa del mi asesino… se paró en seco dejando que todos continuarán… ella había visto salir al Sr. Harvey quien no pensó en echarle una miraba a mi hermana. Ella pensó que era hora de que todo se supiera. No era justo que había olvidado mi caso, que el acecino siguiera viviendo junto con la sociedad. Tenía que estar pudriéndose en la cárcel condenado a cadena perpetua con pena de muerte, tenía que sentir lo mismo que yo sentí.

Lindsay se introdujo inteligentemente por el sótano "había una ventana la cual ella rompió"

Entro hábilmente y investigo la casa de Harvey. "cualquier prueba, lo que sea" pensó ella.

Abrió cajones, reviso por todas partes, puertas, lo que sea hasta llegar al cuarto de él. Abrió sus cajones donde encontró ropa. Se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto cuando escuchó el rechinido del piso donde su pié hacia presión. De agachó a ver con precisión el suelo. "¡la madera, la madera!" el tablón estaba flojo, Lindsay comenzó a sacarlo, una vez fuera metió su mano hasta encontrar algo, era cuadrado… ¡un libro!, ¡si, era un libro! Lo tomó y lo hojeó… había dibujos, era planos del lugar donde me mató. Un dibujo del diseño del interior, después estaba mi nombre, una foto mía, un mechón de mi cabello. Luego su nuevo proyecto, donde mataría a Lindsay.

Algo de escuchó abajo, era el Sr. Harvey que había llegado. Mi hermana se asustó y trato de dejar el tablón donde estaba sin hacer ningún ruido _"obviamente se llevaría el libro"_. ¡Me estresaba yo! Solo de verla _"knock" _la madera cayó haciendo un ruido. Harvey sentía la presencia de alguien y cuando la mera golpeó el piso el estaba en el sótano y logro escucharla.

Lindsay oyó al Sr. Harvey dirigiéndose al hacia ella, "¿!Qué-qué hago!" mi hermano se dirigió a la puerta pero sería estúpido, volteó a la ventana. Salir por la ventana, ¿segundo piso de altura? No quedaba de otra. Abrió la ventana, puso un pie en el tejado después el otro cuando Harvey entró, se asustó y cayó al piso. ¡Auch! Eso debió dolerle. No podía respirar. Harvey bajó a toda velocidad pero afortunadamente Lindsay se recupero y corrió deprisa hacia llegar a la casa vio a mi mamá.

La abuela Lynn sonreía por ver a mi madre ahí. Después Jack "mi padre vio mi madre "me sentí alegre, sonreía en mi cielo". Ellos se vieron con amor y dulzura "mi padre seguía herido con una pierna enyesada" se abrazaron y se besaron tiernamente.

Lindsay estaba cerca de la abuela, estaba a punto de entregarle el libro peor al ver a mamá se retractó.

"que traes ahí cariño" preguntó la abuela. Lindsay miro de nuevo hacia mamá, suspiró hondamente y sacó el libro de su espalda.

El Sr. Harvey había huido, se dirigía al depósito de la ciudad, un lugar donde podías deshacerte de tus cosas "era un hoyo en la tierra".

El ese preciso momento estaba Georgie y Skandar, los dos leían peor Georgie sintió la presencia de Harvey, inmediatamente se friqueó a ver que se deshacía de una caja fuerte color negro. Skandar volteó a ver lo que hacían, deshacerse de la caja o más bien de mi cuerpo. Georgie llamó a skandar al ver mi imagen en la ventana, yo me dirigía a ella.

Lo hacía porque quería besar de nuevo a skandar. Le dije a Holly que todavía no estaba lista, que necesitaba hacer una última cosa antes de llegar al verdadero cielo. Estábamos y dijo "estábamos" porque estaban las victimas del Sr. Harvey, la más joven flora Hernández de 6 años. Estábamos frente a un árbol listas para irnos pero tenía que hacer algo.

Me regresé y fue cuando me metí en el cuerpo de Georgie, se había desmayado cayendo sobre una cama en eso llego skandar a axiliarla.

A los pocos segundos ella abrió los ojos, más bien yo lo hice. Sonreí al ver una vez más a skandar. Rocé mi mano en su cara sintiendo su lisa piel.

"¿Susie?"Preguntó con un tono de emoción y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

"Tú me escribiste una carta" mi voz era felicidad pura, una lagrimas resbaló sobre mi mejilla. "_El moro_" lo miré a sus castaños ojos chocolates y almendrados. "Bésame" le dije y sin pensarlo el se aproximo a mí, después sentía sus tibios y cálidos labios sobre los míos… anhelada ese momentos desde la primera vez que lo hizo, sentía la necesidad de volverlo a hacer.

Se separo de mí mientras sonreía. Después desaparecí.

Georgie y skandar se quedaron dormidos… entendía que ellos eran la pareja no yo. Ya estaba muerta no podía hacer nada más sin embargo Georgie y skandar era el uno para el otro. Ambos amaban la poesía, tenían gustos demasiado similares aun más que yo con él. Debían de estar juntos y eso me gustaba a mí. Skandar tenía que dejarme ir. Ahí estaba su chica perfecta…

La casa del Sr. Harvey estaba siendo inspeccionada por la policía encontrando culpable pero el ya se había ido. Más tarde quiso encontrarse a otra víctima… era una chica, un poco mayor que yo. Fumaba marihuana. Harvey le ofreció llevarla pero ella se negó insistió de nuevo y lo mando al diablo después yo me encargué de que no volviera a molestar a nadie.

Un pico de hielo cayo sobre su hombro lastimándolo "en ese momento se encontraba en un barranco nevado" perdió el equilibrio y bueno ya saben que peso después.

Soy Susie salmón y esta es mi historia.

* * *

Bien, estaba basada en ell libro y en la pelicula, espeor que les guste y me den sus opiniones.

la idea ha sido tomada de **"desde mi cielo o Lovely bones"**


End file.
